


Deepest Obsession

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [632]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: No one deserved to know about his obsession.  They'd just try to make him stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 125  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: No one deserved to know about his obsession. They'd just try to make him stop.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Powell and Kelly Baptiste, but I just didn't want to try to wrap my brain around his creepiness and poor Kelly, so I went in a different direction.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"I want to be inside your darkest everything."_  
\-- Frida Kahlo

 

He kept up with Damien's life all those years. He found ways to do it without detection after _The Incident_ and Damien's exit from Preston. Every school, every girlfriend, even every job. Not that Damien needed to work, of course. It was difficult to keep this from his various therapists and doctors, but he did. No one deserved to know about his obsession. They'd just try to make him stop. He wasn't sure how they hadn't learned yet that hospitalizations and a pharmacy of drugs wouldn't make him stop. Damien was his, and no one was going to get between him and his goal of being the person that Damien needed most in his life.


End file.
